


Silver Lining

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Grey Hairs, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek finds grey hairs in his beard and begins to worry about how old he looks and how his nineteen-year-old boyfriend will react, but Stiles’ reaction is nothing like what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/152766034301/dousuck-i-need-a-fic-in-which-derek-finds-grey

Derek growled as he leant closer to the mirror. His breath steamed across the surface slightly, but it didn’t do much in the way of clouding the reflection of his face. He gently stroked his chin, feeling the soft scruff of his trimmed beard. His eyes glittered as he inspected the thin hairs that were making him so uncomfortable.

There they were, as plain as day: slivers of grey sitting among his raven black hairs.

He exhaled heavily.

His head filled with more and more questions the longer he looked at them.

_How did this happen?_

_I’m not that old, right?_

_Is it stress from running after the pack and fighting off the supernatural in Beacon Hills?_

Then, the worst thought hit him: _oh God, what will Stiles think?_

Derek let out a heavy, defeated sigh and he braced himself against the bathroom sink. He bowed his head.

“What’s up, grumpy?” Stiles muttered, still half asleep.

The nineteen-year-old rubbed at his face and yawned as he dragged his feet across the polished concrete floor of the loft.

“Nothing,” Derek dismissed.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and nuzzled his face into the man’s warmth. He slid his hands down Derek’s firm abs, his fingertips dipping into the seams of the man’s muscles. He felt Derek’s taut muscles twitch slightly beneath his tender touch. His fingertips teased at the elastic of the man’s boxers.

“Derek,” Stiles said sultrily. “Come back to bed.”

“Stiles…” Derek replied pensively.

Stiles froze. He knew that tone: that was the ‘we need to have a serious talk’ tone.

“What?” he asked suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Derek repeated, his tone less confident and less believable this time.

“Derek,” Stiles said warningly.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and turned around.

Stiles looked at him worried.

Derek raised his brow, suggesting to Stiles that he was meant to see something.

The boy shrugged, obviously at a loss as to what was bothering Derek so much.

“This.” Derek pointed at the grey hairs. “I’ve got grey hairs, Stiles. I’m getting old. I’m no longer young and attractive. I’m going to look like Peter or Chris soon.”

Stiles caught Derek’s lips in his own, silencing Derek with a passionate kiss.

Derek succumbed to instinct, returning the boy’s kiss. He ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks and tugged at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek’s elegant fingers guide him.

He tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together. The first kiss was tender as Stiles brushed his lips across Derek’s, then the boy crushed their mouths together in a brutal, bruising kiss.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips and Stiles obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome Derek’s dominating tongue.

It was deep and messy, as Derek dominated him with his tongue.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss for a second and felt Derek’s chest rumble with a euphoric moan. Stiles trailed his lips down Derek’s jaw.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped.

The boy hummed in response, trailing kisses across Derek’s chin.

Derek was lost for words when Stiles took advantage of his dropped defences, bringing his lips to Derek’s jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the golden skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark, and definitely enough to reduce the man to shuddering moans.

Stiles reached back up and rested his hand against Derek’s cheek. He felt the man’s rough whiskers brush against the palm of his hand as Derek nuzzled his face against Stiles’ hand.

“You got this worried because of a few grey hairs?” Stiles asked.

Derek let out a guilty sigh.

“You’re not old and you are definitely not unattractive. I mean, good God, you’re so damn hot,” Stiles panted, licking his lips ravenously. “I’m getting side-tracked. You will never look as ugly as Peter, I just don’t see that ever happening. As for Chris, he’s an attractive, mature man. You? You’re my silver fox. Or, more accurately, my silver wolf.”

“Stiles,” Derek growled.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles dismissed. He leant back and looked Derek in the eye. “You’re my silver sour wolf. Regardless, grey hairs don’t make a difference. In fact, they make it better.”

Stiles slid his hand into Derek’s and guided him out of the bathroom and back into the little alcove they considered their bedroom.

“Now,” Stiles said slowly, seductively. “Come back to bed, silver fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
